marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidney Sarnak (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Sarnak | Aliases = Master of Sound | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Operative of the Committee | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal; former sound engineer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Tom Sutton | First = Werewolf by Night #9 | Death = Werewolf by Night #10 | HistoryText = The man now known only as Sarnak was once one of the greatest sound engineers in the recording business and was considered a legend in his profession. This all came toppling down, however, when he was exposed as being involved in an illegal bootlegging operation of popular albums. While attempting to escape, Sarnak was injured and supposedly scarred for life. From this time on, Sarnak took to wearing a green emerald mask to hide his features. He spent his months recovering studying sound and created a device which he called his Control Whistle which gave him the power to control people's minds by reaching into the vibrational pattern of the human and animal brain. Sarnak agreed to use this new device in the service of the Committee, and created his Legion of Fear out of homeless derelicts to obey his every command. The Committee wanted Sarnak to capture Jack Russell and his sister Lissa having learned of their curse of lycantrhopy. The Committee had a secret interest in werewolves and harnassing their power, but they simply told Sarnak to use them to create terror which would in turn supposedly speed up the country's economy as people sought to protect themselves. In his first attempt to capture the Werewolf, Sarnak sent one of his Legion of Fear members, the man who would later come to be known as Tatterdemalion, to subdue him. After the two strange combatants fought to a standstill, Sarnak had Tatterdemalion retreat, but the supersonic sound of his whistle was incredibly painful to the Werewolf and caused him to lose consciousness. When he awoke, Jack found himself in jail and was subsequently bailed out by his step-father. That night, the rest of the Legion of Fear descended upon the Russell household. After a fight with the Werewolf, Sarnak's whistle again caused him to lose consciousness and the strange horde took their prize to Sarnak's secret hideout in the sewers below Los Angeles. Sarnak then used the whistle to cause the Werewolf to join his Legion and run amok in the Century City part of Los Angeles. The Werewolf attacked several innocent people before seeing his sister, Lissa, and regaining some of his memory. Sarnak, however, then captured Lissa as well before the Werewolf could protect her, and they were all returned to his secret liar. After transforming back into Jack, he escapes from Sarnak's clutches, vowing to return to free his sister after getting help. He goes to Buck Cowen's and gets him to contact a friend who is a sound engineer. The man provides Jack with a sonic screen which will nullify sounds in the upper frequencies that can be strapped to his arm. After the sun goes down, the Werewolf once again returns to Sarnak's hideout and attacked his Legion. After defeating his men, Sarnak tries to use the control whistle on the beast, but to no effect thanks to the sonic screen. The Werewolf then easily defeats Sarnak and rescues Lissa while the mind control effects begin to wear off of the rest of the Legion of Fear. Coming to their senses, the men overwhealm Sarnak, vowing to make him pay for what he has down to them, presumably killing him. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Before his accident, Sarnak was one of the greatest sound engineers in the recording industy. He was also a master of electronics. Sarnak had at least some musical ability, allowing him to play his control whistle to get his Legion to obey him. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Sarnak controlled his Legion of Fear, a veritable army of deformed and hideous derelicts and homeless people, who Sarnak controlled with the use of his control whistle(a.k.a. Sonic Whistle). | Transportation = | Weapons = Control Whistle - Sarnak uses a control whistle that he himself designed which allowed him to subvert the wills of those who heard him play it. In this manner, Sarnak managed to create a vertible army, called his Legion of Fear, out of homeless derelicts and bums. - This control whistle was also capable of causing the Werewolf intense pain and was even capable of making the Werewolf lose consciousness. It is not known if this was a typical trait of the control whistle or whether it effected the Werewolf because of his more sensitive hearing. - While much harder to dominate, the Werewolf also proved susceptible to the control whistle's effects after several exposures. Though he was able to shake its effects much more easily than many other members of the Legion of Fear. | Notes = | Trivia = * Professor Fear uses sound waves created by his Mind Smasher to control others. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}